


I will Forgive you

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Harry, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a muggle Raid and the Death Eaters find out where Harry was living and Snape makes a lot of bad choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> urrrrrh I have no idea where this going, I thought this up while I was at work.

There was a small knock on his office door, and Snape would have missed it if the room wasn't deathly quiet. "Enter." He barked, the door open slowly and he looked up to see the last person turning up at this hour of the evening. "I hope you know you have 20 minutes to curfew." He pointed out. He didn’t want to see that small round face and large green eyes it was bad enough that the boy was in his class and he had to see those sad frighten orbs.

 

Harry stood there holding the door handle looking very where but at the man’s eyes "I...I know sir but I needed...no I had to talk to you." He said, the black haired teen sounded nervous and Snape guessed he should be after what he had done to him few months ago. His mind jumped back to the night of the muggle raid Voldemort has ordered him to go on this raid and he couldn’t’ say no but the moment he saw what street it was he should have found the that low life who was watching the boy and told him to get Harry out of there but no Mundungus had fled the moment he saw the death eaters appears. 

Snape broke out of his thoughts and looked back at the boy who was shaking with very fibre of his being "Very well go ahead and if it's a good enough reason I won't take 50 points off your lions just the 10." He said, Harry didn't want to be here if this is the last place on Earth. He walked in still limping from the attack something that made the potion master feel another shot of guilt to though his whole body he did worry that Madam Pomfrey didn’t fix it, it does worried him but he tried not to show it. The door swung shut making Harry jump and he turned and looked at the door like it was his last hope of freedom. 

Snape watched as he finely stood in front of Snape's desk and it made the boy turn pale and a sheet but he stood up right and finely looked up into Snape right in the eyes 'I'm pregnant." He told him, his voice raw from hours of crying as Snape froze as he looked at the 16 year old before he rose   
"Lies!" He snapped at him as he grabbed Harry by his arm as he started to dragged the boy over to the office door as Harry winced at the tight grip around his arm   
"I'm not Madam Pomfrey did the test to day!" Harry cried as Snape's hand rested on the door handle. He was breathing heavily his chest heaving as he pinned Harry to the door and looked at him and watched him as he looked at him in fear. Snape was going to chuck Harry out and yell at him for trying to make him guilty when clearly he isn't. He took his wand out he pointed it at the shaking teen who jerked at the moment he saw the potion masters wand and now looked like he was about to pass out as he waved it over Harry's stomach and sure enough a pale blue light hovered above the boy’s stomach. 

It was Snape turn to feel sick as he dragged the boy though his offices and into his private chambers at the back of his office. Harry trembled as Snape slammed the door shut and Snape pushed into a chair by the fire place that roared into life. Snape started pacing as Harry sat there stiff as a bored as Snape mumbled and cursed as he looked back at the 16 year old boy that he raped along with 5 other death eaters. He hated himself for that he can’t get out that boy’s screams “Who else knows!” He snapped at him. Harry as he jumped at his tone

"P...poppy and ummm you." He said. In the light of the fire he saw the scar on Harry’s face his neck and Snape knows it’s everywhere else to and he is partly to blame. ...fucking death eater raid... he thought. "Does she know who?" Harry nodded knowing what the man meant  
"I told her not to tell Dumbledore."   
"Is it mine is that why your here... did you think I would take care of you?" 

It was low and he knew it the boy is in tears as he warped his arms around himself and cried as Snape dropped into a chair in front of him and placed a small black bottle on the table “That will terminate the pregnancy it will be quick and painless compare to what Poppy could offer you.” He said blankly, Harry stared at the bottle with wide red eyes before he looked back up to the man   
“I came to you for help.” He said as he picked up the bottle   
“I am helping you.” Snape said as he stood back up “Would you rather Dumbledore find out and do it himself or have it killed by the Dark Lord.” He said facing away from Harry.

The teen uncorked the bottle and poured into the small black plant that was by the chair Harry was sat in. Looking around to see the empty bottle onto the table there was a jab of regret that he just forced Harry to kill his probably only hope to have a child. The dark haired teen was quiet he wasn’t saying a word now as he started at the bottle then he stood up “Thank you Professor, I shall be going.” He hollowly as he walked towards the doors.   
“Harry.” He called out but the boy just walk away from him even more broken than before.

He didn’t sleep that night and it showed when he appeared at the breakfast at the Great Hall he sat there pinching the bridge of his nose at the noise before he looked up to see Harry sat there looking at the empty plate his hands placed on his stomach where the child would have been grown. He groaned and took his cup of coffee and down it letting the burn of the bitter liquid hurt he hated himself he really did he could have chosen to have helped Harry and not hurt him. He could ear Hermione over everyone else “Harry you need to eat something we have to help Hagrid tonight.” She said as she loaded his plate with food. Harry looked down at the plate before pushing towards Ron who gave him the thumbs up before tucking in to Harry’s breakfast  
“I will be there.” Was all he said before the owls flew in. 

Snape notices the snow white owl dropped a single letter Harry grabbed it and open it quickly it and read throw it as other owls dropped post off to him but he didn’t even bothered opening them as he stood up and walked away from everyone who was talking to him. Then an owl dropped a letter at his plate. He picked it up and open it slowly hating every sound that the ripping of the paper was making and the sounds of the children talking as he pulled out he folded letter. ‘I will never forgive you.’ 

It wasn’t until later that night when he was called by Dumbledore to come to the hospital wing as two students have been attacked by werewolves. He stood looking down at two of the three golden trio both kids have cuts and scratches. Hermione was a wake as was crying into her head of House shoulder “What happen?” Snape asked   
“Blood Werewolves attacked us!” Hagrid yelled as Madam Pomfrey was trying to heal the half giant but found it hard as most spell jump off the man.   
“It seems when Hagrid was taking Harry, Ron and Hermione out to help him with his work a rouge pack of werewolves attacked them.” Dumbledore said sadly, Snape looked around and only saw Ron and Hermione but no Harry   
“Where is Potter?” He asked  
“Th…They took him!” Hermione cried as he looked up at him “They just make sure we were out of the way and… and then they took HARRY!” She screamed as she broke down in tears. Snape froze his heart thumping hard in his chest as he listen to what they were telling them slightly different stories on what happen.

Hermione said that Harry didn’t even fight as they took him away and Hagrid would swear blindly that Harry fought against them bravely but was out numbered. But Snape is incline to believe Hermione. “We have Remus and Sirius trying to pick up Harry’s scent.” Dumbledore said as he placed is hand on the potion master’s shoulders before leading him away from others to speaking to him quietly “Severus I know what happen at the raid was hard on you but it seems it’s been harder on Harry.”  
“No really raped by 6 men one of them is his teacher who would have thought it would be hard on him!” He hissed at the old man, the white haired wizard shook his head and pulled him towards the door way   
“Listen if you didn’t did what you did they would have killed you it was a test as you said yourself and we were helping Harry. But right now I need you to go to the dark Lord and find out if the rough pack gave him Harry.”   
“And what they didn’t what if they took him to their pack leader what if their pack leader is Fenrir Greyback?” He snarled   
“It’s more likely they would take him to Voldemort.” Snape wanted to kill him, he wanted to reach out and choke him but he nodded and turned to leave “Oh Severus.” The old man called out, Snape turned to look at him “We think he took Harry because he is pregnant.” Snape blinked at him, he could see the old man’s eyes was sparkling look for a reaction   
“No Harry isn’t pregnant not anymore.”

He pushed himself into the Dark Lords manor pass the Death Eaters that was whispering about him as he walked into the man’s offices “Ah Severus happy days.” The snake face man said as he stood there drinking fire whisky he had another glass filed with the amber liquid waiting for him  
“Where is he?” He asked panting, he was coming undone he was going to brake a part this was his fault he need to find Harry and make this better   
“You mean Harry Potter.” Voldemort smirked as he sipped his drink   
“Yes!” He yelled   
“He’s fine the wolves are taking good care of him and his child.” The man said as he held out a cigar to Snape. Mocking him and the potion master was about ready to scream louder at him   
“That baby is dead I forced him to take a potion.” He said thought gritted teeth, Voldemort just grinned at him and watched the man down his drink   
“Well if the wolves are wrong.” The dark Lord said before tilting his head “I am going to let the boy live after all he’s pregnant and now a werewolf no one will want a dark creature for a hero do they.” He told him as he walked to his desk   
“I want him.”   
“You had that chance. Once he knew you weren’t going to help him he contacted his godfathers and got them to talk to Fenrir who sent a hunting pack to collect the boy.”   
“Harry planned this?” Snape couldn’t believe that  
“Of course he’s quiet the snake.   
“Please tell me?” He begged, “I didn’t want him to take that potion but I couldn’t imagine anything good coming from that. That old git would have made it painful for him and he doesn’t need any more pain and then you were trying to kill him what choice did I have.” Snape cried “I need to see him.”   
“No, Harry is with Fenrir’s pack and he will stay with him for the time being until the house I am setting up for him is ready.” Snape was on his knees tears running down his face he was broken as the Dark Lord reached out and touched his face making him look up “You love him don’t you?” He whispered softly   
“Yes.”   
‘I will never forgive you.’ Harry’s voice whispered in his mind as he cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry looked at the wolves that came towards him, Hagrid yelled at them to get behind him as the 4 of the wolves attack the half giant as two went for Ron and Hermione he didn’t want them to hurt he just wanted to make it look good. Then a last wolf came up to Harry and looked down at the 16 year old and smiled at him as he lowered his head and started to sniff along Harry’s shoulders going up his neck and then back down to his shoulders as he ripped his school clothes to get to the skin “This will hurt.” The wolf grinned at him before he bite down sinking his fangs into Harry’s shoulders. 

His screams rang out making the wolves howl as they moved away from the half giant and the two youngling the head of the hunting pack picked up Harry as he whimpered in the man’s hold “We better be going we’re too close to the school.” One said as they turned back into the darkness of the tree of where they came from. They walked to a point in the wards there the wards ended and they could disappear out of there without being seen or heard. 

Once they made it back to the pack the man holding Harry took him straight to the pack healer kicking the door open scaring the long blonde haired man Harry was laid on a bed “One bite he didn’t fight like he said and he is indeed pregnant.”   
“Okay, best like Fenrir know.” The healer said as he walked over to the dark haired youth and knelt by him as he pulled the torn shirt and looked at the bite “The bite is clean.” He told Harry as he laid there not talking just staring “Do you wish me to chest the pup out?” Harry nodded “I am Pavo one of two qualified healers here.”   
“I’m…Harry.” The teen whispered as Pavo waved his wand over Harry’s stomach   
“It’s night to meet you Harry. It’s was both a brave and foolish thing you have done you know that right?” Green orbs met soft blues and Harry sighed  
“Why is there something wrong with my baby?” He asked   
“No no a very healthy pup.” He said, Harry nodded at him and then looked away   
“Then it wasn’t foolish.” 

Fenrir walked into Pavo’s hut and found the healer treating the bite on his neck, the blonde wolf looked up to see his alpha walk in and bowed his head before carrying on with his work. The alpha wolf watched Harry as he was patched up the teen didn’t react to Pavo’s cleaning the wound by hand or when he placed a bandage around his shoulder all in all the teen was voided of any emotion. “I see it went well.” Harry looked at the large wolf   
“Thank you for collecting me.” Harry said   
“Think nothing of it. I am always willing to help one of my pups when they call.” He told Harry. The teen pushed himself up and looked at the man in front of him “Pavo can you see if Mr…Black’s hut his ready for him.” The long blonde haired wolf nodded and walked out the room tying his hair up into a messy bun “Love arse he has.” He smirked looking back at the boy,

Harry just stared at him as the wolf moved to sit next to him on the bed “For now rest, the Dark Lord won’t see you until your rested he has requested you stay with the pack for the time being until he can sort out a home for you and your… guests.” He said   
“Tell him he is very kind to offer me such things.” Harry told him, Fenrir tilted his head as he took Harry’s chin into his fingers and make him look at him, those green eyes were filled with pain and anger and he couldn’t help but feel it just though the room’s atmosphere  
“I know you’re angry and hurt with everything that had been done to you but you can’t bottle it up all inside of you.” The slivery haired wolf whispered to him   
“You would have done the same.” Harry whispered to the wolf as he felt the man’s hand applied a bit more presser to his chin to keep his head in place  
“What do you mean little wolf?” Fenrir whispered back to him he was inches away letting his hot breath trickle along Harry’s skin making him want to shiver  
“At the raid you would have done the same thing as those Death Eaters did to me and don’t try and lie to me.” He said as his whole body started to shake  
“Your right I would have done the same thing… but with a differences I wouldn’t have shared and I would have bitten you and taken you with me and I wouldn’t have using cutting hexes, I don’t like those.” He mumbled the last part and Harry snorted and pulled away from his hand   
“I don’t want to cry any more, all I have done is

Fenrir cupped Harry’s cheeks and pulled the boy back to look at him until Harry’s eyes started to water and no mother how hard he tries not to cry again the tears. They ran down his cheeks and over the wolf’s large hands “I hate you!” Harry cried as the wolf pulled him into a hug and held him tightly as he slide the Teen on to his lap and just held him and he cried “I hate you…I hate you!” He sobbed   
“Shhhh no you don’t.” The alpha whispered to him. Fenrir rubbed his back and the boy gently “You hate those Death Eaters you hate Severus Snape because you love him you hate Dumbledore for making you his weapon you know what you hate.” He told him as he pressed his hand on Harry’s stomach and smiled as he felt the magical spark of child. 

The next day…  
Harry read the morning paper and frowning at the photo they used of him ‘Students attacked at Hogwarts and Boy who lived is missing.’ He didn’t want people to look for him that is the last thing in the world looking for him ‘100,000 reward to find Harry Potter and bring him back to his family.’ He really didn’t want anyone looking for him. “Morning little wolf here.” Fenrir held out a plate to him and the teen threw the paper into the fire before taking the plate   
“Thank you.” He said as he felt the wolf sit next to him.

They all ate in silence and Harry liked how everyone came together it wasn’t so different from Hogwarts it just felt nicer as he looked around the others. Couples and families and soon to be families were all sat around with each other it made him smile sadly “You know you were right about one thing last night I do hate Snape because I love him.” He said   
“Ummm.” The alpha wolf said   
“Maybe I should look for someone else.” He whispered, Fenrir looked at him as he held his cup coffee before looking back to the fire   
“A friend told this morning that last night that Snape pushed passed the Death Eaters knocking them over as he marched into the Dark Lord’s offices and precede to yell and beg.” Harry looked at him with a frown putting his plate of food   
“Why would Snape beg it’s not his thing?” Harry asked, the wolf smirked and turned to look at him  
“He wanted to know where you were and if you were safe.” Harry wrinkled his nose before looking away from the smiling wolf   
“So he could tell Dumblefuck.” Harry spat out in anger.   
“No so he could tell you he is sorry.”   
“He’s not sorry.”   
“Yes he is listen to yourself pup, the man is afraid and he has made some bad choices.” Harry looked up at him as he felt that the wolf was now standing above him “The Dark Lord told him he will have to wait until you’re in your new home.” 

Weeks later…  
Severus was locked up in his home he hadn’t left since the Dark Lord told him to wait. His post was filling his dining room table. He hadn’t washed he hadn’t shaved he was mess and he became more of a mess as he drunk. There as banging at his front door and he could hear two men talking loudly but their voices were hard to make out “SEVERUS OPEN THIS BLOOD DOOR NOW!” Came Remus’ voice and he groaned knowing if he didn’t he would lose his door.

Pushing himself up from the sofa he shuffled to the door and waved his hand over the locks letting the two men in “Mind the mess.” He mumbled walking back to the living room snatching a half empty bottle of something and dropped onto the sofa.   
“Merlin Snape what the fuck happen!” Sirius said as he slipped over on some letters   
“What do you care Black.” He hissed as he put the bottle to his lips and took a taste of hot whisky before it was snatched away from him   
“Don’t hid in a bottle!” Remus snarled at him. Snape blinked at the angered wolf and realised it was too close to the full moon for him to behave   
“Look if you’re here to kill me at least let me be fucking drunk!” He growled as he tried to take the bottle back but it was held out of his away.   
“We’re not going to kill you.” The wolf said   
“I want to?” Sirius up and piped as he walked around the living room.

He didn’t want this this is not what he needed he wanted to be drunk he wanted his brain cells to pop one by one as he drink himself into a stupa. He stood up and looked at the two men “I KNOW WHAT I’VE FUCKING DONE. I HURT THE MOST BEAUTIFUL BEING I’VE EVER MET IN THE WORST WAYS YOU IMAGINE. HE HATES ME AND HE HAS EVERY RIGHT TO AND AND I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO!” He cried out at them or like screamed at them before he fell back on to the sofa before he threw up onto the floor   
“Well that covers it.” Sirius growled   
“We don’t like what you did Snape. Harry hadn’t slept in months and he’s eat very little we had Fenrir as a backup plan to help get Harry out of the school we just didn’t know when to use it. Voldemort sent Harry a nightmare of his plan.” Snape looked up at him   
“Plan?” He whispered   
“One he already set in motion. He found out where our pup was living and he picked the Death Eaters and told them to use a contraceptives on themselves and made damn sure that you and Harry were the only ones who wasn’t.” Remus snarled as Snape blinked at the floor   
“The sick git went as far as sending boxes of chocolates to him days before with a pregnancy potion in very bite.” Sirius sneered.  
“He did this? He planned all this?” Snape cried out as he double over and threw up again   
“Ahhh come on that was my shoe!” Sirius groaned “Come on Moony let’s clean him up and drag him to the house to yell at him some more.”   
“Be grateful it wasn’t in your face.” Snape snarled at him as he pushed himself up and looked at the two men.

Remus looked at him eyeing the man as he swayed on his feet before he handed him a potion, the potion master pulled the cork off and sniffed it “Hangover potion?” He asked them, they both nodded “I don’t need it.” He mumbled…I rather live with the pain…he thought   
“No take it, it will get rid of the smell.” Sirius said to him   
“Smell?” Snape asked   
“Alcohol and puke.” Remus told him as they watched Snape down the potion in one before throwing the bottle into the fire place. He stood there looking fixed on a spot of the wall before speaking again   
“Why did he do this to us? Why?” He cried, he didn’t care who it was he stood in front of he just cried   
“He liked to play match maker, like I fucking know!” Sirius yelled   
“We don’t know why you have to talk to him about that, come on let’s go before that old git turns up.” He told them as they lead Snape out the house. 

Snape stopped at the porch and looked around back into the gloom home, and sneered in hate he hated everything about it and with a flick of his wand he burnt the place down. “What are you doing? Remus yelled at him   
“I am getting rid of my old life.” He whispered   
“You papers?” Sirius asked   
“In a safe place I never kept anything of value here.” He whispered as he turned around and walked away from very thing he had built he knew in a couple of house wizards and witches will be pour though the ashes of his home and they will find a body and they will think it his.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry heard about the fire though the Daily Prophet, one of the pack members left for him like the normally do in the mornings. It was the only way he finds out about the wizarding world but this was one of the last things he wanted to read ‘Tragic death at Hogwarts potion masters home.’ He felt his heart stop as he kept reading ‘A body found in the chard reminds of Severus Snape’s home, we do not know if the body found is the potion master himself but in all likelihood it seem so. Head Master Albus Dumbledore gave us a statement to the effect of that the Snape was being question in the attacks a muggle area where the missing boy who live was living.’ …Son of a bitch he threw him under the fucking bus… Harry thought as he looked up to see Fenrir walking back to camp.

The alpha wolf has spent the early hours of the morning hunting for the pack and has just returned back. He was talking to some of the hunting pack when someone pointed it that a very upset 5 month pregnant Harry Potter. Fenrir looked around and looked him up and down and then notices that the teen has the paper in his hand he growled “WHO GAVE HIM THE PAPER!” He snarled, the pups whimpered and ran away while the others looked away   
“Is it true? Is he dead?” Harry asked as tears started to fill his eyes.

Fenrir grabbed Harry’s arm and leaded him towards his hut, he didn’t want the teen to look at the paper not until he go to speak to him. Once inside he took the paper from Harry and threw it away “This is tripe.” He huffed   
“Is he dead?” Harry asked as the tears he held started to run down his cheeks   
“No.” the wolf said, making the dark haired teen jerk a little with wide eyes   
“N…No?” He asked as Fenrir warp his large hand around the teen’s arms and dragged his teen to the sofa and pulled him onto his lap. Harry blushed and looked down at his bump as he felt the wold warp his arms around him and nuzzle his neck Harry hated how his wolf wanted to be cuddled by the alpha “What do you mean no?”  
“Remus sent a letter last night, they went to Snape’s home to have a talk about you and they found him in a state and then they left with him and from what Remus’ told me was the man decide burn his house down.” Harry wiped his eyes and looked back at the amber orders   
“By why?” He asked   
“He muttered about something getting rid of his old life.” Harry frowned as he looked down at the wolf’s hand on his bump “Do you want to see him?”  
“Yes…no.” Harry mumbled “I don’t know.” He whispered to the man   
“Harry you can’t cry over the man when you thought he died and then refused his existent.”   
“I don’t know how to look at him.” Harry said quietly as he leaned back into the Alpha’s arms and closed his eyes as he felt the large warm hand rubbed his stomach   
“All I am saying in just meet him and talk to him.” 

Month later   
Today was the day and Severus was a bundle of nerves thing about seeing Harry, it’s been three months since he’s seen the dark haired boy and he just wants to fall to his knees and beg for his forgiveness. A little over a week since the work on Harry’s home was finished and teen moved and he received a letter from Harry asking the potion master to come to his home so they can talk. He stood there in the hall way of the beautiful home that the Dark Lord made for him. Hands were sweating and not matter how many times he rubbed them on his clothes they were dripping like a water fall. Looking up he see Remus walking towards him with a blank look on his face before he stopped “Well come on he’s waiting.” He told him.

Remus has been angry towards him for a long time even before the attack on his cub but since then then he was just cold. He understood why but the wolf was good man he and Sirius helped him get cleaned up and help him hid as he burn his house down. The wolf lead him down the hall pass many rooms that seem to be filled with werewolves…don’t do or say the wrong time or I will become a chew toy… he thought as they came to garden and walked to a gazebo where he saw Harry was sitting. The teen stood up with the help of Sirius and stood there watching as the potion master walks up the steps and stood there looking fearful.

Once Snape stood in the gazebo both Sirius and Remus walked away to let them talk, Harry watched them walk away from them and sit nearby tree it was then he notices they were not wearing any shoes. “They like to feel the grass.” Harry said softly, making Snape look back at him   
“And you?” He whispered   
“I like being in bare feet.” They stood there looking at each other before there was a pop and there was a try of tea on the small metal table that stood in the gazebo. “Sit.” Harry said as he moved to sit down.

It was only then that Snape saw the bump and blinked in shock at how big he is …he can’t be that large for six month…he thought “Would you like some tea.” Harry asked, as he felt the potion master’s eyes on his bump  
“Coffee.” He mumbled softly but wouldn’t take his eyes off him   
“Sorry no coffee in the house it makes Sirius skittish.”   
“Tea then with one sugar.” Harry nodded and set about making tea and in the time for the ambry water to fill the cup and the sugar to be dropped in and stirred Snape couldn’t stop the words from falling out of his mouth   
“You look large for 6 months.” He said feeling himself jump at his own question but Harry didn’t falter as he poured the milk into the tea cup  
“I’m having twins.” He told him as he pushed the cup towards him   
“T…Twins?”

Again they fell into quietness as they look into their teas. Neither knows how to start this Harry wanted to forgive him and Severus wanted forgiveness but didn’t know if he should get it. Swallowing the last bite of his tea and put the cup down before looking up at the man “I want to say I don’t hate you, I want to tell you that that when you put that poison in front of me that I didn’t take it to heart but the truth is I do hate you and I did take it to heart.” Harry told him as he watched the man’s face drop even more “But I also love you, have done for a while since my 5th year don’t have a glue why I do but I just do.” He said as the potion master looked up at him with shock   
“I’ve loved you since I saw you in your first year.” This made Harry raise an eye brow at him “I didn’t mean it like that… I mean…”  
“I think I know what you mean.” Harry whispered as he reached out for another cup of tea   
“I didn’t want you to take that potion Harry. I…I just didn’t know how we could handle very thing. With Dumbledore trying to make you a weapon and the Dark Lord swanning about and after what I did to you and didn’t do I…I didn’t think…”  
“You never asked.” Harry whispered to him as he placed is hand on his stomach feeling his babies flutter under his hand   
“What?” Snape didn’t quiet hear what he said but it made him sit still  
“You never asked me what I wanted you just assumed that I wanted to get it rid of them. I didn’t I wanted you to talk to me. I was scared and lonely my house watched me and looked at me if I was going to brake. Ron and Hermione wouldn’t even look at me and made me feel even more alone than I was and Dumbledore wasn’t listening. I needed… I needed someone to take care of me, to love me.” He started to cry again and he didn’t want to cry in front of Snape.

The potion master jumped out of his chair and knelt in front of Harry and took Harry’s hands into his own and watched the boy cry “I’m so sorry Harry, I am sorry You have all the right to wish me dead to damn me to hell and let your godfathers rip me a part for what I’ve done.” He whispered to him as he cupped his cheeks wiping away the tears of the soft pink cheeks.   
“I…I forgive you.” He hiccupped   
“Why?” Severus asked as he watched the teen cry “Why would you forgive me?”   
“I love you and and I want you here for the birth of our children.” He whispered to him as he looked up into the dark eyes of the man he loves. 

3 Months later…  
Harry gave birth two little boys both with green eyes and their mother’s and father’s dark hair. Severus stood by the cots as Harry laid curled up on the bed under the blankets sleeping off the long and painful birth. Severus stood by Harry all the way thought it and held his hand even while the boy screamed at him but it was worth it in the end. “Sev?” Harry whispered as he open his eyes, the dark haired man turned and looked back at him and smiled as he walked over to him   
“My sweet love.” He whispered softly to him as he cupped his cheek and leaned down and kissed his lips “You have done so good, we have two beautiful healthy boys that are as beautiful as their mother.” Harry smiled at him with sleep filled eyes   
“I want to see them.” He asked  
“You sure you want to move?” Severus asked him, Harry nodded and the potion master helped him stand. 

The now 17 year old winced as he stood on his two wobbly legs and stood still holding onto the man’s arms as he nodded to Snape to help him walk him to the end of the bed. Harry looked down into the cot to see two sleeping babies that are curled up against each other. Harry smiled as he watched them flecks their hands in their sleep “I can’t believe they came from me?” Harry whispered   
“I can they are beautiful like you.” He smiled as he warped his arms around him. The green eyed teen rested with head on the man’s chest as he rubbed small comforting circles on his stomach.   
“We should let them in.”   
“One more minuet.”


End file.
